Ninja fun run dare show
by Raniland Alexis
Summary: Okay here is my dare show send me dares
1. Chapter 1 what was that

**Characters you can dare (including my OC's)**

 _ **Wu**_

 ** _Lloyd_**

 ** _Kai_**

 ** _Cole_**

 ** _Jay_**

 ** _Zane_**

 ** _P.I.X.A.L._**

 ** _Nya_**

 ** _Drew_**

 ** _Davy_**

 ** _Luna_**

 ** _Mario_**

 ** _Rani_**

 ** _Glacier_**

* * *

Spirit: "hello this is Spirit"

Sage: "I'm Sage"

Rainbow: "and I'm Rainbow"

Sage: "Rainbow get those guys out here"

Rainbow: claps hands and people call from the sky well roof

Spirit: "ok first dare is for Jay" looks at Jay

Jay: "why me"

Spirit: snaps and a pit 4 feet taller than Jay appears in the floor and pushes Jay in"Jay your dare is to be in a pit of crazy dogs"

Sage: "sis can i replace the dogs with something" smiles evilly

Spirit : "yes i know" turns into a wolf with Sage and jumps into the pit

everyone else : watches in horror

Sage and Spirit: walk out as humans

Jay: skampers out of the pit terrified

Sage: "ok next dare is for Cole "smiles at Cole

Cole : yelps

Sage: "oh baby it isn't that bad"puts Cole in no cake corner

Rani: "let's eat cake"

Sage : "exactly " cake appears

everyone but Cole : eats cake

Cole: "Nooooooooooooooo!"

Rainbow: "ok that was it for now hope you enjoyed "

Sage , Spirit & Rainbow : "and we will see you next time"


	2. Chapter 2 oh no Lloyd

**Characters you can dare (including my OC's)**

 _ **Wu**_

 ** _Lloyd_**

 ** _Kai_**

 ** _Cole_**

 ** _Jay_**

 ** _Zane_**

 ** _P.I.X.A.L._**

 ** _Nya_**

 ** _Drew_**

 ** _Davy_**

 ** _Luna_**

 ** _Mario_**

 ** _Rani_**

 ** _Glacier_**

* * *

Spirit: "hello this is Spirit"

Sage: "I'm Sage"

Rainbow: "and I'm Rainbow"

Sage: "Rainbow get those guys out here"

Rainbow: claps hands and people call from the sky well roof

Spirit: "ok first dare is for Jay" looks at Jay

Jay: "why me"

Spirit: snaps and a pit 4 feet taller than Jay appears in the floor and pushes Jay in"Jay your dare is to be in a pit of crazy dogs"

Sage: "sis can i replace the dogs with something" smiles evilly

Spirit : "yes i know" turns into a wolf with Sage and jumps into the pit

everyone else : watches in horror

Sage and Spirit: walk out as humans

Jay: skampers out of the pit terrified

Sage: "ok next dare is for Cole "smiles at Cole

Cole : yelps

Sage: "oh baby it isn't that bad"puts Cole in no cake corner

Rani: "let's eat cake"

Sage : "exactly " cake appears

everyone but Cole : eats cake

Cole: "Nooooooooooooooo!"

Rainbow: "ok that was it for now hope you enjoyed "

Sage , Spirit & Rainbow : "and we will see you next time"


	3. Chapter 3 Zane why

Spirit: turns into mlp coverd in stripes and wereing a red ninja costume" hello and welcome back "

Sage: dose the same but wereing a FNAF shirt" to our show"

Rainbow: gets the boys and OC's

Sage : "ok first dare is for Zane"

Zane: "oh Overlord"

Overload: " I heard that"

Sage: "Zane you need to eat my cookie"

Zane : "ok then"

Sage: gives Zane cookie

Zane: bite cookie and my eyes to wide "spicy!"

Sage: "uh Glacier go get Zane something to drink those were dragon fire chip cookies"

Glacier: goes and gets milk

Zane: passes out

Glacier : pours milk down my dad's throught

Rainbow: "ok next dare is um Lloyd baby you need to go a sugar high"

Rani: "mom why"looks at my mom

Lloyd: "oh yeah gimme candy people"

Rainbow: gives my husband candy

Lloyd: eats the candy and starts jumping everywhere and starts jumping on Kai and on his back

Spirit: "ok Kai the next dare is for you it says you have to rob someone's house"

Kai: goes and robs a house

20 minutes later...

Kai: "i am back I got pepper sprayed"

Sage: "last dare is for Jay"

Rainbow: "we have a guest star please give a warm welcome to June"

June: "hi everyone "

Cole: "hi"

June: "sup emo derp"

Sage: "ok June and Nyare gonna fight no wepons Nya gets powers of nature and light June has to powers of fire, smoke and air"

Nya and June: fights

17 minutes of fighting later...

Rainbow: "winner June" holds up June's hand

Nya: walks away to get bandages

Rainbow :"ok June thanks for being here and have a great day"

June:"bye"leaves

Sage ,Spirit & Rainbow: "thank you everyone and we will see you next time"


End file.
